


Sweet as Honey

by TyReed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Stiles Stilinksi, Happy Sexy Ending, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Magical Sex Assistance, Mild Humor, Mutal Pining, Porn With Plot, Sexual Intercourse, Supernatural Elements, Top Scott McCall, Werewolf Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyReed/pseuds/TyReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before heading off to College, Scott McCall has a promise to keep.  With his best friend going through "the change" into a full incubus, he's going to need someone to "feed" off.  To which, Scott volunteers.  Cue a weekend of sex at the Honeydew Suites, that neither Scott or Stiles are going to forget.</p><p>Or the one where Scott's a dork pining for Stiles, Stiles is a bigger dork pining for Scott, both guiltily thinking they can never have the other.  (Surprise!  They can!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Honey

A promise made 10 years earlier brought 18-year-old Scott McCall to the Honeydew Suites, the only "nice" hotel in all of Beacon Hills, California.  As he stepped off his motorbike, Scott removed his helmet, and shook his wavy brown hair into some semblance of styling.  Making sure his duffle bag was still securely fastened over his muscular, wide shoulders, he took a deep breath.  The summer sun danced over his exposed shoulders, and he patted his tank-top to wipe away beads of sweat.  

"If neither of us have a lover when you turn 18, I'll help you through your first hunger.  I'll make sure you don't spend your first time with a stranger, I promise," Scott repeated to himself.  

The words had been spoken when he was 13, after they'd both gotten their respective "talks" about sex and life in the world of all things supernatural, a tad different than the puberty talks they'd gotten earlier in life.  

For Scott, a werewolf whose lineage came from Mexico, he would merely go through a "second puberty", where his skin and fur would get a darker tanning, he'd get a knot for breeding, and rut once a year in Spring, becoming aggressive and horny for days on end to "entice" a mate.  

His best friend, Stiles Stilinski?  Well, his was a little more complicated.  Probably more complicated than any species of supernatural human on the planet.

"I...  I promised," Scott repeated again, before walking out of the parking lot and into the lakeside lobby of the Honeydew Suites.  Located by the region's' most secluded fishing area, it was a popular destination for people in the area who valued "privacy".  Their soundproofed rooms also offered a necessary luxury for the 5 story building, and the attached restaurant to the side.  The parking lot, as usual, was filled to capacity.

Stepping inside the wilderness-themed lodge, Scott embarrassingly checked in, snagged a pair of keys from an older woman in her 80's that ran the place (who kept WINKING at him), and dashed to the nearby elevator.  He pressed the "four" button, and slammed against the far back of the elevator, feeling his heart race.  

"Scott, tone it the fuck down.  Okay, so you've been in love with him since you were 6, and wanted take him to prom, and kiss his neck, and...  Just...  You've wanted him all your life, and you're getting him.  ...but this doesn't mean anything.  It's just...  It's just his Hunger.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Don't...  Don't get your hopes up, Scott," he said to himself, in an attempt to motivate himself.

Because, naturally, the idea of having sex with one’s crush was enticing.  Yet the aftermath, the soul-crushing realization that Scott was just a “meal” to Stiles?  A comfortable, friendly meal to use over and over again, until Stiles found his lover?

Scott suppressed a whine coming from his wolf, who had pined over Stiles just about as long as Scott had.  

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, and Scott took his sweet time walking down the rustic corridor.  He stopped to appreciate the tacky antlers on the wall, picked up a spare gum wrapper on the floor and threw it away in the trash (on the opposite side of the floor), and chatted it up with a member of the cleaning staff who made it clear that she didn’t really want to talk (several times).

Yet...  He could only put this off for too long, before he finally reached room 424.  Staring down at the palm of his hands, Scott was already imagining Stiles.  

Even for a pale, lanky, awkward mess of brown hair and honey eyes?  He was beautiful, to Scott.  Because of his warm smile, his corny jokes, and the unbreakable bond they'd formed since Kindergarten.  

They'd been through everything together, never straying, even through the worst of times.  When Scott's parents divorced, Stiles and his family practically let Scott live in Stiles' room for a month.  After Stiles' pet puppy died only a week after getting him, Scott had been there for Stiles, taking care of the catatonic Stiles for a week, while he fell into the depths of mourning the loss of his puppy, and innocence about the idea of death.

Scott loved him.  Hell, he knew Stiles loved him back, but just...  Not in the same way Scott wanted him to.  Even getting him to agree to this sexual meal had been painful, but ultimately ended when Stiles’ offers had been horny teenagers they’d just graduated with, most of which had spent their entire lives making Stiles miserable.

“Fine…  Scotty, I…  I’m okay with it, if you are.  T…  Thanks,” Stiles had said on the subject, so distant and cold in his agreement that Scott’s heart sank into the void.

Forming a fist, Scott knocked on the door to the bedroom.  He bit back his tears, cutting into his lips with his tiny fangs.  “I’ll get this over with.  I’ll help him through his hunger, and that’s all.  Stiles doesn’t love you, Scott,” he said to himself on the inside.

"Scott?  Is that you?" a quiet voice asked sheepishly from the inside.  

"Yeah, it's me," Scott answered, plastering on a smile.

A quiet moment later, and the door to the room opened, leaving enough of a crack for Scott to enter in.  

Though as he stepped into the hotel room, he couldn't see much.  Aside from the plush carpeting, and the King Sized bed that took up most of the room, the lack of light really hindered his ability to process much.  Even the windows had been blocked off with their thick, blackout curtains.

"Uh...  Any reason the lights are off?" Scott asked, as he dumped his bag on the floor.  

Scott heard Stiles falling on the bed, curling up into a cross-legged sitting position.  

"I uh...  I hadn't looked at myself since the change.  I can't put on a glamour disguise until I've eaten and gotten some energy.  So I'm a little freaked out about what I look like, as...  You know...  A real incubus," Stiles mumbled.  

The scent of worry reached Scott's nose, and he couldn't help but frown, rushing over to Stiles' side and sitting next to him on the bed.  His friend had been worried for years about his “change”.  A process where an incubus, having looked like a human until the sexual maturity of 18, turns into their true self, and gains most of their powers and ability to use magic.  Demons certainly looked a lot different than humans, which is why most “glamored” themselves to look normal after the change.

Scott patted Stiles on the knee, a little surprised at the warmth the contact provided, and didn't let go.  "Dude, you're going to look awesome.  I know this is going to sound a little gross, but..  Like your mom and dad?  They're walking MILF and DILF material, and everyone wants to bang them.  You're going to be hot too!" he said, in a gleeful tone.

Stiles huffed.  

"...but even if you didn't like how you looked," Scott said, pressing an "innocent" kiss on Stiles' head, like they'd both done all their lives.  "You're still you, and all that jazz.  Besides, after tonight, you can glamour yourself to look like whatever you want to look like!  Hell, you could look like Brad Pitt!  Or like Bucky and Steve from Captain America!" he exclaimed.

Stiles huffed louder.

"First off, it’s illegal to glamour someone else’s idenity.  Second, Scott...  I just...  I don't want...  I..." Stiles mumbled, unable to form words.

Scott shook his head, slapping at Stiles' back.  "Come on, I'm turning on the lights.  You've seen me in all my werewolf glory, and you've seen me when I'm a wolf too.  You also TOTALLY rubbed my belly while I was a wolf, and called me a “cutie-pie”.  Dude, I'm calling in that favor," he answered, sliding off the bed.

Flailing his arms, Stiles fell off the bed in a heap of clumsiness.  "Scott, no!  That's different!  You're a Hunkywolf in half shift, and fluffy adorableness in full shift!  I’m…  I’m going to be like Satan Jr!" he shouted.

Rolling his eyes, Scott flipped on the light switch, illuminating the red and brown toned room.  He spun around, and watched Stiles slowly stand up, avoiding the full-length mirror on the wall, or the one placed on the ceiling, right above the bed.

"Oh, wow," Scott said, as his breath vacated his body with nary a care.  

Stiles had gone from a pale white into a near golden brown skin coloring, like someone who spent every day of their lives on the beach.  Atop his head, two caramel-colored horns poked out just above his forehead, with black spirals swirled around them as they jetted outward.  A long tail had sprouted from his backside, thick and coated in his human skin, but with a sharp scaling at the far end.  Dark brown wings, leathery and soft like a bat's, were neatly folded under his shirt, with the tails sticking out of his collar.  His eyes were golden, shining in the light and gleaming at Scott.  

"So, uh...  How bad?" Stiles asked, covering his eyes.  

Stepping towards him, Scott touched Stiles' arms, pulling them away from his face.  The touch of Stiles' skin was milky-smooth, as if he'd been coated in a lotion of some kind.  

"Dude.  You look badass as fuck," Scott said, spinning Stiles around and forcing him to look in the mirror.  His friend's face was priceless, as he became one with the mirror, looking over each and every aspect of his body.

Stiles laughed, touching his skin, his horns, and lifting up his heavy tail to rub it against his face.  

"Scott!  I'm hot!  Holy hell!  I'm...  I'm really..." Stiles said, turning around and beaming a white smile Scott's direction, revealing a short set of fangs.  

"Knew you would be," Scott said, plopping down on the edge of the bed, and smiling while Stiles inspected himself.  

The whole moment was soft, and loving.  Cute, even.  

Up until Stiles' stomach growled loudly enough to echo off the walls.  

Stiles stopped admiring his horns, and froze in terror.  Scott's face flushed, as he dropped his head.  The real "point" of their trip to Honeydew came crashing back down onto the both of them, in a harsh reality check.

Incubi and Succubi needed to “eat”.  Which, like all demons, meant they needed to feed off a certain “life force” of another being.  For sex demons like Stiles?  Sexual energy was their bread and butter.

Clearing his throat, Scott smirked.  "So uh...  You sound hungry," he added, chuckling nervously.

Stiles nodded, clutching his stomach while his face burned red.  "I uh...  Yeah.  It wasn't bad the first night I went through the change into my new body, but today?  Yeah, I'm starvi...  Starving," he said, choking on the last word.  

Gulping, Scott took in a few deep breaths, smelling the anxiety and need off Stiles.  "So uh...  I guess we need to do this, then.  Do I need to do something?" he asked, keeping his eyes off Stiles, while he tried to will his growing erection far away.

"Um...  Just kind of get comfortable on the bed?  Maybe pull the sheets down?  I need to go get ready...  Just a few...  Demony things to do.  You know, sacrifice a goat and shit," Stiles said, while he high-tailed it to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.  

Scott heard the shower running, and most definitely didnt' picture Stiles' new incubus body being all soapy, wet, and...

"Jesus," Scott said, amazed that his dick hadn't torn out of his shorts by that point.  Shaking his head, Scott did as he was told.  

He threw off most of the stuff on the bed, except for the extra-fluffy pillows, and a spare comforter that they'd probably need for...  After.

Once that task had been completely, Scott tore off his tank-top and shorts, leaving himself in just a pair of checkerboard boxers.  His uncut dick kept popping out of the hole in the middle, erect and painfully red.

"Traitor," Scott said, thumping "Lil' Scottie" on the base.  While Scott could keep back his feelings for Stiles all he wanted to, his wolf, and his instincts?  Another story entirely.

Hopping up on the bed, Scott tried various positions to lay down on.  Deciding that the "come hither" look didn't work without a rose in between his teeth, Scott attempted to just lay down and close his eyes, except that his dick went full flag-pole and made him look like a dork.  He tried crossing his legs, and sitting in the nearby loveseat by a wall, but his hearing could just make out Stiles' "prepping" in the bathroom, alongside moans of joy, to which Scott "gracefully" bounded back to the bed.

Eventually sitting cross legged against the headboard, with a pillow covering his junk, Scott tried to sit perfectly still, and watch the cable news to calm his nerves.  Which worked for a time, until the bathroom door squeaked open, and steam billowed out of the room.

Scott's head nearly cracked itself to get a sight of Stiles, in nothing but a fluffy white towel to cover his southernmost region.  With his chest exposed, Scott's wolf purred at the soft, sensual curves on Stiles' body.  While not "fat" by any means, Stiles' body looked homey as compared to Scott's hard lines and ridges, with a soft, luscious skin that he could bury himself in any day.

He also couldn't help but notice the tattoo on Stiles' upper chest.  Two circles, with on inside the other.  The mark of the future McCall pack, which Scott would be running once he'd left college.  Stiles, and a handful of their werewolf friends from high school, had all agreed to live together as a pack once they were out of college and ready to start their lives.  They'd all gotten matching pack marks, on different parts of their bodies.  Scott never bothered to ask where Stiles had gotten his, too worried about the upcoming "hunger" to really focus on much else.

Yet, there it was.  Scott's mark, right over Stiles' heart.

A low purr settled in Scott's chest.  He bored his claws into the palm of his hands to shut the wolf up, and to stop him from ravishing Stiles with a thousand kisses.

"You like it?  It was either going to be on the heart, or on my spine.  Lydia said the spine one would look like a tramp stamp, so...  Yeah, went with the heart," Stiles said, as he gently caressed the black, magical ink.

Scott nodded.  "Yeah...  I do," he said, also touching the mark just below his shoulder.  A little "different" in the design, the two bands were interconnected, like shackles on his body.

Nodding, Stiles let out a sigh of relief.  "Good!  Good..." he said, quietly repeating the word several times before he sat on the edge of the bed, close to Scott.  

With a deep breath, Stiles let out a bated breath.  "Scott...  I know you promised me, and I know you feel obligated to keep this promise, but...  If you're uncomfortable with this, then...  Now's the time to say so, because once I start feeding, I'm probably not going to stop.  My mom said the first time is like a miniature high.  I just...  I mean..." he said, folding his arms.

Scott scrambled to Stiles's side, ditching the pillow and pulling his friend into his arms.  "Stiles...  I'm doing this.  You need someone to feed on, and...  Like you said yourself, you hated the idea of hiring someone, and the other "applicants" were all douchebags.  You wanted someone special, you told me.  You wanted...  You wanted a friend," he said, taking Stiles' hand in his own.  Scott clutched Stiles' hand.  "Yeah.  This is a big deal, and...  It's going to be different, but...  I want to help you through this.  I want to help you as long as you need it, okay?  I'm consenting to this, Stiles.  I mean...  We BOTH get something out of this.  You get a meal, and I get to have sex with a fucking SEX DEMON.  A LITERAL SEX DEMON.  Do you know how many people would cut off their right nut for that?!" he said, confidently.  

A slow smile crossed Stiles' face, as well as a soft chuckle.  "T...  Thanks," he said, taking his own turn to press a kiss into the top of Scott's head.  

They sat in each other's arms for a few moments, until a low grumble in Stiles' stomach set things in motion once more.

"So, uh...  What should I do?" Scott asked, gulping.  "I mean...  I get the gist of what we're going to be doing here, but...  Fill me in?" he asked.

Stiles nodded, standing up from the bed and letting his towel fall off.  

Watching in awe, Scott felt his eyes blow out, trying to take in too much, all at once.  Stiles' ass, like the rest of his body, looked soft to the touch, and with a flawless tone to it.  His back was mostly blocked by his retracted wings, but the leathery hard muscles and bones looked like a magnificent work of art, in a wide array of browns, blacks, and even a hint of gold speckle.  As he turned, Stiles showed a respectable dick and balls, probably just as big, if not bigger, than Scott's.  Though his skin was smooth, completely devoid of hair, and instead replaced with spiraled, tattooed patterns around his groin, up his dick, and all the way back to the curves of his ass.  The runes probably read some sort of mystical mumbo, but Scott wasn’t all that interested at the moment.  

"Lay back.  I'll get you started," Stiles said, gently stroking his own dick, which barely went to a chub, despite his thorough rubbing.

Scott did as he was told, laying on his back, and resting his head on a pillow.  He took a deep breath, watching as Stiles climbed on top of him.  Stiles pulled away Scott's boxers, leaving the two of them completely naked on the bed, with Stiles' ass just barely making contact with Scott's dick.  

Humming, Stiles put his hands on Scott's chest, gently rubbing in circles.  His soft skin, like water itself, seemed to to be pooling something on Scott's chest.  A thick, golden, gel-like substance that soon amassed a small puddle, magically appearing out of the tips of Stiles' fingertips.

Scooping up a dollop on his index and middle fingers, Stiles presented the gel to Scott's mouth.  "Open up.  I'll probably need at least a couple feedings, and this'll make thing a little easier on you.  A lot more fun too, I promise," he explained.

Scott complied, and he was fed the gel, which Stiles fed him several scoops of.  It tasted like a peachy version of honey, a sugary sweetness, but which set a refreshing feeling throughout Scott's body.

"This is Incubus Honey.  We can make it inside our bodies, and it acts like a mixture of an aphrodisiac, viagra, and an IV drip all in one.  It's what we give to people not of our own species, to make the sexual intercourse more enjoyable during, and after.  Oh, and it's going to make you go crazy-horny here in the next couple of seconds.," Stiles said, with a playful grin.

Snorting, Scott shook his head.  "Dude, I'm a werewolf.  If I can survive a rut in Spring, I think I.. Caaa..." he said, feeling his head spin, and his entire body erupted in flames.

From his wiggling toes, to the curves of his ass, his nipples, and even the goddamn lobes of his ears, Scott NEEDED to be touched.  He needed to be touched YESTERDAY.  A frustration which Stiles was more than apt to assist with.

"Relax, Scotty.  Just relax, the worst will burn through after my first feeding," Stiles said, as he slid down Scott's body.  Positioning his head just above Scott's groin, Stiles took a whiff of Scott's erect dick.  He then licked a strip up and down his friend's cock, earning a loud, moaning howl at the head of the bed.  

"Oh...  Oh God...  Stiles, fucking...  Fucking touch me!" Scott begged, as he took his hands and began gently tweaking his own nipples.  A heat burned in his belly, while butterflies fluttered happily all throughout every inch of his body.

Following Scott's command, Stiles deep-throated Scott's cock with ease, while running his hands up and around Scott's abdomen, tracing each and every curve of the man's six-pack.  

Scott melted, moaning, whining, crying, and begging for more.  This was so much MORE than any rut, or any kind of jack-off he'd done in his life.  The warmth wrapped around him, and the touches from Stiles, they all felt so right, so good, so...  Loving.  Each and every touch of their skin together sent shockwaves through his system, forcing his eyes to flash red.

Still bobbing up and down on Scott's dick, Stiles came up for air, and pressed a gentle kiss on the burning red tip of Scott's cock.  Licking his lips, Stiles adjusted his body.  Sitting to Scott's side, he angled himself to continue sucking the man's cock, but also to allow his tail enough space to slowly slide under Scott.  He rubbed the smooth skin of his tail up and down Scott's asscheeks, and teasing the rim of his hole.  

"St...  Stiles....  Stilllllesss...." Scott whined, as he bucked up into Stiles' mouth, practically fucking the incubus' mouth, and grinding his ass against Stiles tail.  He needed MORE.  More friction, more touching, more dick sucking, and just..  More!

Yet, all Scott could do was grab Stiles' horns, holding on for dear life as he rubbed against the soft tips of the spiral designs.

A low moan came from Stiles, who popped off Scott's dick, panting loudly.  "Pull...  Tug...  Do whatever you want, but keep tugging my horns!  Holy fuck, that's sending sparks through me!" he ordered, before quickly slurping down Scott's cock again.

Jacking Stiles' horns, it wasn't long before Scott's moans became louder and louder.  With each thrust of his hips inside of Stiles' mouth, he felt the edge coming.

He could feel his balls churning, his dick twitching inside the moist cave of Stiles' mouth, and knew the signs.

Whining through his nose, Scott bucked against Stiles' tail again, trying to get more friction to push him over the edge.

A little embarrassed at how fast he’d already reached his climax, Scott really didn’t care.

"Gonna...  Gonna cum... Stiles, I'm...  I'm gonna!" he screamed, feeling the edge of orgasm finally tip over.  The sensation of his entire body firing every nerve at once, overstimulating and overloading his mind and body.

Yet the second he felt that sensation, everything cut off all at once.

Scott didn't cum.  Hell, he would have sworn he could feel the semen retracting back into his body.  

No climax.  No earth-shattering release of pleasure.

His erection died down within a few minutes, and all the heat, all the pleasure, all the build up to what he was sure to be a mind-blowing orgasm?  Everything stopped on a dime.  As if the last couple of minutes hadn't happened at all.

Confused as he came back to humanity, a cold splash of water that it was, Scott glanced down at Stiles, who'd pulled himself off Scott's dick, and instead had his hand firmly planted against Scott's happy trail.  From his vantage point, Scott could see white veins popping out of Stiles' skin, while they slowly took globs of energy from him.

Stiles, however, looked content.  A slow smile covered his face, followed by extreme relief.  After a short eternity, Stiles finally took his hand off Scott, and covered his stomach, cooing in pleasure.

"What the fuck was that?!  What the literal fuck just happened?!  I thought I was going to fucking impregnate your throat, and then I'm just lying here like an asshole!" Scott asked, a little bitterly, once he saw Stiles pull back his tail and fall over on Scott's stomach.

Humming, Stiles rubbed his stomach.  "I fed.  I ate your orgasm," he said, as though it were the most casual thing in the world to admit.

"You ate my...  You did what?!" Scott asked again, slowly sliding back up the headboard.

Stiles quickly joined him, sitting in Scott's lap and licking up the remainder of the incubus honey still sticking to Scott's chest.  "I ate your orgassm.  That's sort of what we Incubi and Succubi do, and it's how we eat.  Do you have any idea how much energy there is in an orgasm?  It's like a calorie equivalent of a full course meal," he explained.  He then looked up to Scott, raising an eyebrow.  "What did you think I was going to eat instead?" he asked.

Scott shrugged, still moderately PO'd about his orgasm being Stiles' lunch.  "I mean...  Like my cum or something?  I don't know!  There's like zero stuff about incubi on the internet!" he shouted, somewhat embarrassed.

"Dude, I'm a born demon.  We all live of energy from humans in different ways.  Did you really think that I could live off like a teaspoon of cum?!" Stiles asked, snorting through his nose.

"Shut up!  I'm not good with all this stuff!" Scott shouted, embarrassed.  Yet, he eventually joined Stiles in laughter, running his hands up and down Stiles' back, around the rigid area that led to his wings.  

Stiles hummed pleasantly, before slowly rising up, straddling Scott once more.  "Okay...  So I've got a little strength now.  I can start using my magic, and...  I think I know what a werewolf like you would just love.  I'll have to eat your orgasm again, but this one will stretch out a little bit, and you'd definitely love the ride," he said, as his face curved mischievously.

"Okay," Scott said, feeling his face flush.  The "hunger" in Stiles' face became much more obvious, and the Incubus' growing, massive erection overshadowed Scott's.  

Nodding, Stiles licked his lips, while his eyes began to flash brighter gold.  "First though...  Eat up," he said, as he slowly rubbed his thumb and pointer fingers together.  Honey dribbled out of the tips of his fingers, and Stiles pressed them into Scott's mouth.

Scott bucked up, rubbing his and Stiles' dicks together.  His foreskin retracted back and forth, and he moaned while he sucked on Stiles' fingers, practically milking the honey out of his friend's index finger.'

Blissed out, Scott enjoyed the warmth that the honey spread throughout his body again, a little more controlled, but really just enjoying the friction between their dicks.  Well, until Stiles pulled away his fingers, much to Scott's displeasure.  

"Hang in there buddy...  You'll like this better," Stiles said, as he moved his hands to Scott's pecs.  Stiles gently massaged Scott's pecs, using his opened palms, careful to pass over Scott's tender nipples with each stroke.

"Mmmm..." Scott said, enjoying the massage.  Stiles' soft skin, and the touching?  Well, what werewolf didn't enjoy being touched, cuddled, and...  Okay, so fucking sue him if it was a stereotype, but Scott LOVED being pet.  Which was practically what Stiles was doing.

At least, until he felt something cold escape Stiles' hands, and explode against Scott's heated flesh.  Fireworks, goosebumps, and a symphony of nerves all fired in unison.

Glancing down, Scott panted as he saw Stiles lift his hands up from Scott's pecs.  A goo-like silver slime, like mercury, escaped from his hands, and were wrapping around Scott's chest.  The goo..  It was moving on his body, and Scott whined from the sensation of ten thousand hands all touching him at once, yet also gently sucking on his skin, like Stiles had done moments earlier.  It retracted, squirmed, and moved all on its own, without Stiles doing much of anything.  

"W..  What...  What's that?" Scott panted out, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head as a glob of the goo attached to his nipple, and sucking away on it better than any mouth he could have ever imagined.

Stiles smirked, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on Scott's lips.  He practically drank in Scott's moans of pleasure, beaming as he backed away.  "Mom calls it some fancy word, like…  Daereawhatever, but it’s marketed as “sex slime”.  In the old days when demons were evil, Succubi or Incubi would just stick people in massive balls of this slime, like a cocoon, and milk them for orgasms for years on end, making human farms.  Nowadays though, it's a popular sex product in stores for people who want to enjoy getting sucked up, but don't have a partner.  I read in all the Incubi magazines that werewolves love the touching and sucking feeling.  How's it feel?  Want more?" he asked, playfully.

"YES.  YES, STILES, I NEED THIS ON MY DICK," Scott shouted, growling as he leaned up, licking Stiles' face and gently nibbling at his friend's lips.  His eyes flashed red, Scott's wolf incredibly turned on by the sensation.  The honey had kicked in even further, and everything was being kicked up 10 notches.  Fuck the embarrassment, he needed more.

Stiles chuckled, nibbling on Scott's nose.  "Oh Scotty...  It's not just going there.  Just you wait," he said, as he stepped of Scott's body, and gently moved to Scott's side.  He wrapped his hand around Scott's dick with both hands, rubbing up and down with both hands, until the silvery slime melted out of Stiles' hands, and enveloped Scott's cock, dripping down to the balls.

Removing his hands, Stiles watched Scott scream out in bliss, as the slime clenched around his dick, and began sucking on the appendage, while rubbing up and down against it.  The rest covered Scott's balls, gently expanding and retracted, simulating the sensation of them being played with.

"AHHH...  STILES...  STILES, that's...  That's so fucking good," Scott said, bucking his hips up in a desperate attempt to get more friction with the slime.  He bit down on his lips, moaning a whine through his nose, needing MORE.

Stiles shook his head, pointing a finger at his slime.  "Take it slow.  I want him to enjoy this as long as he can, before I eat his climax," he said, before rubbing his hands together again.  

He poured more of the silvery liquid all over Scott's body.  On his stomach, on his feet, around the rim of his ass, and all around his neck.

While the slime at Scott's feet gave him the massage of his life, enveloping all the way up to the werewolf's ankles, the slime on his stomach was petting gentle circles into his flesh, and soothing the savage beast.  All the while the slime slowly teased the rim of Scott's hole, simulating a rimming effect, and even penetrating slightly into Scott.  Which left the slime at his neck, which sucked gentle hickies into his skin.

Standing over his handiwork, Stiles smiled while he watched Scott buck, writhe, whine, and let loose tears of unbridled sexual joy.  Every neuron in the werewolf's body was being fired, with most of his body being touched, teased, tickled, and sucked.

"How's it feel?" Stiles asked, as he sat against the headboard, gently stroking Scott's hair, massaging the scalp manually.  Because really, the goddamn slime didn't deserve to have ALL the fun.

With his eyes rolled up in his head, Scott let out an almost drunken laugh.

"Good....  So...  So good," Scott said, whining loudly as he tried to move his hands to jerk himself.  

Stiles stopped him, taking of the of the werewolf's hands in his own, holding them tightly.  

"Stiles!  No!  I...  I wanna cum!" Scott said.

"You won't cum or orgasm, Scott.  I'm going to eat it, remember?" Stiles said, licking Scott's fingertips, gently sucking a few in his mouth.  The werewolf seemed to settle back into the rhythm, and Stiles stroked up and down Scott's face with his soft hands.  "Enjoy the ride, Scotty.  Just relax, and let your body feel.  Let me…  Let me give this to you, okay?  Let me give you the…  The best night of your life, okay?” he said.  

Stiles’ face dropped, and had Scott not been blissed out, he would have smelled the grief billowing in Stiles’ body.  

Scott did slowly relax back into the mattress.  It helped when Stiles moved his tail over Scott's eyes, and wrapping it around his head.  The world went darker, but with specks of light still dancing in the corners,, and Scott slowly relaxed his breathing, without the world to look out.

Which helped him enjoy "the ride", as Stiles called it.  

He relaxed into his foot massage, which worked out all the kinks from summer lacrosse practice, and his nazi college coach he'd be playing under that fall.  The fire in his skin, against the cool of the slime, made his muscles and bones all relax into one perfect harmony.

The painfully slow and  gentle jerking and sucking of his dick, combined with the massage on his balls gave him a constant sexual gratification, keeping the fire burning in his stomach, and the toe-curling edge of orgasm always a single stroke away, so teasingly close, but so far away.  Endorphins flooded his body, and he felt the mild headache and stress over his first semester of college all wash away in blissful peace.

While no self respecting werewolf would admit it, Scott actually enjoyed the tummy rub more than anything else Stiles' slime was doing.  Like a warm, friendly hand, gently soothing him, telling him "everything is okay".  With each passing moment, the slime expanded around his stomach, and all the way into his back, until his upper torso looked like a silver painted body armor.  Yet underneath, his stomach and back were all being enveloped in a flawless, warm hug.

The slime on his neck?  Well...  With each sucking kiss, he imagined Stiles on him, marking him up and claiming him.  Saying to the world that Scott was HIS, declaring love to the entire world.

Losing track of time, Scott didn't even realize that he'd been covered in all silver, save or his head, which Stiles lovingly touched, kissed, and massaged all on his own.  Lost in the sensation of his body being thoroughly loved and adored on all levels, the thought of "cumming" was the last thing on his mind.

He also didn’t notice Stiles gently stroking his face.  Or admiring Scott’s body, the slow, sensual movements, thrusting up for friction that would never come.  

“You’re…  You’re beautiful like this, Scotty.  Just…  Just beautiful,” Stiles said, with a sad smile.

++++++

Stiles tried to hold in the tears.  His hands were on Scott’s body, slowly absorbing the extended sexual massage, with white veins threading up from his hands, all the way to his shoulder.

Because really, it wasn’t fair.  Scott’s first time shouldn’t have to be with someone like Stiles.  Not with a Sex Demon, and not being used as a food source.  But…  Here Stiles was, the selfish, asshole Demon that he was.  Scott just HAD to keep his promise, and Stiles couldn’t tell him no.  

Gently caressing Scott’s forehead, he watched his best friend, his crush, and his entire world moaning.  Moaning for Stiles, blissed out and loving every moment.

“S…  S’good…  Good…” Scott whispered, lost in the full-body experience.  

Stiles smiled, as a tear fell off his hand, and trailed down Scott’s neck, lost into the silvery material that Stiles created just for Scott.  

“I’m glad,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss on Scott’s head.  He wiped away the rest of the tears, putting on a fake smile.

Reaching down, Stiles put his fingers into the slime, adding a little more pressure onto Scott’s nipples, gently rubbing them in between his fingertips.  

“Ah…  ah…..ahhhh…” Scott moaned, bucking his crotch into the air, fucking nothing, but following his instincts.

“What do you want, Scotty?  I’ll…  I’ll give you anything,” Stiles said, breathlessly.  

This was all he could do.  A poor recompense for Scott, in all his perfect glory, but…  Stiles was an incubi, and sex was sort of his thing.  

Sex couldn’t repay 15 years of friendship, an inseparable bond since kindergarten, all the way up to graduation day just a month prior.  Sex couldn’t repay kindness after kindness, with Scott guarding and loving Stiles unconditionally from all the bullies, the demon-haters, and the love of being part of a pack.  Sex certainly couldn’t repay Scott for being friends with a demon, when most people would rather die than consort with Stiles’ “kind”.  

But damn if Stiles wasn’t going to try.

Whining through his nose, Scott raised his arms up, palming at his crotch.  

“M..  More…  More, Stiles, please,” Scott begged, panting in and out.

“Anything,” Stiles answered, as he slowly slid out from under Scott’s head, climbing on top of him.  Dismissing most of the silvery substance, only a small amount remained on Scott’s chest and stomach.  With Scott’s cock clear, Stiles slowly slid down his friend’s rod, and let Scott slide inside Stiles’ hole.

In that moment…  Stiles felt the worst of the guilt run through his head.  He’d taken Scott’s virginity, and Scott now took his.  All in the name of a meal.

Stiles cried out from the sensation, but didn’t dare move.  No, he sat still, letting Scott buck in and out of Stiles, taking his pleasure.  Because Scott deserved to enjoy this, not him.

Howling loudly, Scott forced himself up, and he reversed their position in what felt like an instant.  

On his back, Stiles gasped as his arms were pinned behind his head Scott completely in control over the situation now.  He carefully retracted his wings further, while Scott pressed him deeper and deeper into the mattress.

“C..  Can I?  Can I…  Can I fuck you?” Scott asked, his lips precariously close to Stiles’.  Just a little tilt and…

Stiles turned his head to the side, biting his lip.  Like hell would he take Scott’s virginity AND then take his first real kiss.  Nope.  Stiles might be a demon, a spawn of hell, but he wasn’t a douche.

“Take whatever you need, Scott.  Take it…  Take it all,” Stiles said, groaning as Scott’s slowly situated Stiles’ legs up in the air, wrapped around waist.

Stiles smiled as he heard Scott purring, and promptly squeaked as Scott pushed all the way in.  Scott’s dick was, like the rest of him, perfect.  Sure, he was a little smaller than Stiles was, but the guy’s thickness filled Stiles up to the brim.  

“S…  Stiles, I’m…  I’m gonna…  Not…  Do good,” Scott grumbled out, shaking his head embarrassingly.  

Feeling the warmth of sexual energy pouring out of Scott’s body, Stiles knew that orgasm wasn’t all that far off.  

“Need my hands, Scotty,” Stiles said, feeling his hands freed of pressure.  

Stiles planted both of his palms on Scott’s chest, dissipating the remaining slime into nothing but air.  His hands grew their long white veins, slowly sucking the energy. Moaning, Stiles felt his own eyes roll back, feeling Scott hit the magic mark

“No…  No, you back the fuck off.  Go back to hell,” Stiles thought to himself, willing his own orgasm far away.  There would be no enjoying this, no getting off.  This was food, and this was also denying Scott pleasure.  This was…  

Frankly, Stiles knew this was sad.  Sad on so many levels.

Still, with a hearty set of thrusts, Stiles felt Scott’s body burn in sexual release.

“S…  Sorry,” Stiles muttered, as he took the massive energy straight out of Scott, and letting it come through his hands, and into his body.  

Sucking in a breath, Stiles felt a warm sensation gather in his heart, and slowly move throughout his body.  A soft contentedness, spiraling through each vein, and reaching all the way down to his toes.  The sexual energy absorbed into his system, staving off the hunger even further than before.  Smiling, Stiles could “read” Scott’s orgasm, and feel everything he’d felt in the half hour of sexual experience.

“He liked it.  Scotty liked it,” Stiles thought, hitching his breath.

Scott fell on Stiles’ body, sliding his soft dick out.  He panted for breath, pulling Stiles into his body.

“That was good, Stiles…  Good, but I…  Fuck…  Fuck it sucks getting them eaten.  My wolf is pissed at the lack of cum,” Scott said, wiping his sweating brow, and laughing as the Incubus Honey slowly restored his stamina and health.

Frowning, Stiles slowly put his arms around Scott, rubbing his back.  “S..  Sorry, Scott.  I just-” he said, silenced as a loud snore escaped Scott’s lips.

Still laying under Scott’s massive body, Stiles pursed his lips together.  “Seriously?  Goddammit, Scotty,” he said, slowly squirming out from underneath his buddy.

 

+++++

"Hey?  You with me there, Scotty?" Stiles asked.

Forcing his eyes open, Scott sucked in air immediately.  He glanced around, seeing that the slime was gone, he wasn’t fucking Stiles, and...  His body, stark naked, was flushed, pinkish, and...  

Had never felt better in its life.  Like someone had come through and sucked every ounce of pain and ache in his body, both mentally and physically.  Sex with Stiles was even more world-shattering than he’d imagined.  

"Scotty?" Stiles asked again.

Looking straight up, he watched as Stiles' hands still throbbed with large, white veins.  He was still "eating", while Scott's head had been gently laid into his lap.

"There he is!  You sort of fell asleep for about twenty minutes.  Sorry, I uh…  I just wanted to make sure you were okay with all of this..." Stiles said, gently sweeping Scott's bangs out of his hair.  

Rubbing his eyes, Scott let his body fall limp, too overstimulated to move much.  Yet on the inside?  Everything felt fresh, and renewed.

"Dude...  I think you fucked my soul,"   Scott said, his words a little on the "high" side.  Or perhaps, Scott thought, that was just his post-sex brain hard at work.  That, or Stiles was THAT good.

Stiles chuckled.  "I'll take that as a compliment.  Sex, or in this case, masturbation, is a great stress reliever, and the endorphins make you feel good.  Plus, who doesn't love a full-body massage?" he asked, while his tail swished back and forth off the bed happily.

Yawning, Scott nodded.  "s...s'good," he muttered quietly.

Gently transplanting Scott's head to a pillow, Stiles slid off the bed.  He smiled, while covering Scott up with a sheet, and pressing a gentle kiss on the werewolf's forehead.  "Take a nap.  Even for a werewolf, I've sucked a lot of energy out of you.  Rest up, and we can finish when you're rejuvenated.  One more feeding, and we'll be done for the month," he explained.

“Month?  Thought you needed to eat more than that,” Scott said, pulling the covers over himself, and snagging Stiles to come join him for cuddles.  Maybe he wouldn’t have done that if he weren’t sexed out, or unbelievable content.  Fuck it, though.  Scott wasn’t a “fuck and leave” kind of guy, he cuddled.

Clearing his throat, Stiles seemed a little twitchy under Scott’s arms.  Nervous, almost.  

“Well, I mean…  You don’t want to do this all the time, I’m sure.  It’s okay, Scott, I get it,” Stiles said, glancing away.

Scott shut his eyes, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.  “Why wouldn’t I want this?  You’re awesome at sex, we’re best friends, and I totally love spending time with you.  I mean, I’ll get to cum eventually, right?  Fuck, you haven’t come yet, either,” he said, thinking aloud.  Everything was on auto-drive at this point, as far as his mouth was concerned.

“Don’t worry about that, Scott,” Stiles said, shivering as Scott’s hot breath touched his neck.  “I mean…  Do you really want this kind of a relationship now?  Me fucking you and eating your pleasure?” he asked.

Scott shrugged, curling his legs around Stiles’.  “Why not?  You’re my best friend, dude, and you need to eat.  Sex is cool.  Besides, I love you, man,” he said, yawning.  He sleepily didn’t realize what he’d said.

Turning around, Stiles scrambled to open his mouth.  “You… You love me?  Scotty, do you really lov-”

Most of which fell on deaf ears, as Scott let out a loud snore mid-sentence.

 

++++++

 

Waking up, Scott didn't feel the usual "drag" of his early mornings.  There was no breaking of alarm clocks, no whining "ten more minutes", and most definitely not the last 10 minutes of rushing to get to school on time.

No, when Scott opened his eyes up, his entire body complied.

Raising up in the hotel room, Scott scooted his body against the headboard, covering himself with a sheet.  The sun was already up, and from the looks on the nearby alarm clock, it was 9 in the morning.

"Fuck...  What time did I.." Scott thought to himself, before quickly remembering last night's events.  His phenomenal blow job from Stiles, followed by getting fully body fucked by some of Stiles' Incubus magic, and a quick that acted as a further demonstration of his hairpin trigger of an orgasm.  All of which happened in the late afternoon, and...

"12 hours of sleep," Stiles muttered.

Turning to the other side of the bedroom, Scott watched Stiles slowly flipping a page in a magazine a miniature table.  Dressed in a terrycloth bathrobe, the incubus yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

Surprised, Scott noted that Stiles must have glamoured himself overnight.  Instead of the golden, strong, demonic Incubus, he'd disguised himself once more as the lanky, pale teen that everyone at school knew as "Dork #2".  The title of "Dork #1" belonging to Scott, naturally.

"Hey...  Uh, morning," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck.  He chuckled nervously.

Stiles nodded.  "Morning!  You weren't kidding when you said I fucked your soul!  Next time, I'll take it a little easier on you.  Sorry about that," he said, as he shut his magazine and slowly stood up from the table.  Walking over to the bed, Stiles slipped in next to Scott, and smiled.  "Seriously though...  I didn't mean to tax you like that," he said, as he dropped his head, his mood doing a quick 180.

"Dude!" Scott said, smelling the secondhand guilt on Stiles.  He pulled the incubus into his lap, and hugged him tightly.  "I lost my virginity in the most mind-blowing spiritual experience of my life!  That fucking thing you did with the goop, and you playing with my hair?!  Fucking EPIC!" he exploded, not at all exaggerating in the least.  Those moments?  He LONGED to try those again.

Smiling, Stiles relaxed in Scott's arms, taking a deep breath.  "Well, uh...  That's good!" he said, his confidence slowly returning.  He cleared his throat, and slowly fidgeted with his hands.  "So...  I really need one more good orgasm, and I'll be good for the rest of the month.  Then I can, uh...  I can actually get you off," he explained.

Scott beamed.  "Sweet!  So, uh...  What do I need to do?" he asked, practically bouncing with excitement.  He probably should have felt nervous, but…  Well, honestly, the sex really was THAT great.

Nodding, Stiles slowly slid his hand on Scott's thigh, rubbing it.  "So...  Um...  I sort of took the lead on the last two.  Is there anything that you've ever wanted to...  You know...  Do?  Because I could probably make it happen.  I feel like…  Like I’m not giving you everything you deserve," he said, flushing.

Blood rushed to Scott's dick, chubbing it up.  He looked into Stiles' golden eyes, and tried (and failed) to suppress the red glow of his own.  Because...  There was the ONE fantasy.  The one fantasy he'd had since going through his puberty.  A fantasy where he claimed Stiles, where they mated, knotted, and began a whirlwind romance, ending in Rome, where they'd kiss under the sunset, outside the gates of the grand coliseum.  

While the latter would never happen, perhaps the former?...  

"I uh..." Scott said, shaking his thoughts away.  That kind of fuck wouldn't be fair to Stiles, and Scott would regret it for the rest of his life.  Because he'd know what having Stiles as a mate was LIKE, but never actually being mated.  Instead, he went back to his first fantasy he'd had the night prior.  Because...  You know...  Shower Stiles would probably be VERY sexy.  "I've always wanted to have shower sex.  Like, hardcore making out, and a good fuck," he said, blurting it out a little too excitedly.

Too caught up in his own mind, Scott missed Stiles turning beet red, and practically steaming out of his ears.

"Oh?  Oh!  Y...  Yeah!" Stiles said, hopping off the bed and covering his face.  "S..  Shower sex.  That's really cool, I uh...  I'd like that too," he said.  Which, he also quickly let out a playful chuckle.  "I think we could both use one anyway, and a good teeth brushing.  Yeah, werewolf morning breath, ack!," he said, jokingly.

"HEY.  We have massive tongues, it's not our fault!" Scott said, as he whipped off the bedsheet and strode across the hotel room.  Again, he missed the blushing Stiles at the mention of "massive tongue".

Each of them entered the suite-styled bathroom.  The room had been specially designed for the Honeydew Suites "clientele", and Scott began to understand why they charged such a ridiculous fee.  

The black tiled floor was automatically warmed, and a plug-in for an iPhone could be found at the edge of the sink, which hooked into a pair of speakers overhead.  A pearl jacuzzi, built for two, also doubled as a shower, with a clear shower curtain.  

Scott moved to flip "on" the lights, only to see the room darken, as black lights came on, revealing constellations all over the room's specially painted walls, and the cosmos exploding on the shower curtain.  A rainbow of colors from these stars and galaxies illuminated the room like fireflies.  At the same time, Stiles' phone (which had been plugged up to charge in the wall) activated, playing a Pandora station overhead.  Leona Lewis came on first, as "Bleeding Love" played softly.

"First time I switched it on, I thought it was all jizz, like on one of those Hotel Investigation shows," Stiles said, as he dropped his bathrobe, standing just as naked behind Scott.

Snorting loudly, Scott spun around, bonking his head on Stiles'.  "Dude.  Ew.  Ruined a whole magical moment, there, dork," he said, putting his arms around Stiles and rubbing his cheek against him.

Smiling at the affection, Stiles closed his eyes, pressing a kiss on Scott's neck.  

A low purr echoed in Scott's throat, and he let his wilder side out, shifting his face, ears, and hands.  He trailed a claw down Stiles' back, careful not to break the skin.

They had a moment.  A weirdly intimate moment Scott hadn’t expected.  Sure, sex was one thing, but…  Kissing?  Scenting?  He’d never thought Stiles would be into that.  Still, Scott wasn’t going to complain.

Stiles leaned away from the kiss, admiring Scott's face.  "You really are...  You know...  Beautiful like this," he admitted, as his heart tattered away nervously.

“Sure, as lovely as a monster with throat-ripping teeth can look,” Scott thought to himself.

"Huh...  Either you're a better liar than I thought, or you meant that," Scott said, licking his fangs and holding Stiles' ass firmly in his clawed hands.    He laughed self-deprecatingly.  “Seriously though, how’d you get that lie past me?” he asked.

"I mean it," Stiles said, firmly.  His face skewed a bit, and he turned away.  "Don't ever let anyone say you're not.  I know that Argent bitch, Kate, was making fun of you for it all last year, but...  She's a bitch, Scott.  You're...  You're amazing, okay?" he said, as he trembled.

Scott felt his face tilt curiously, bringing a hand up and cupping Stiles' face.  His friend reeked of sadness, and Scott could smell tears coming on.  

Breaking their contact, Stiles moved over to the shower, throwing the curtain backwards, and slowly turning on the showerhead.  He fiddled with the knobs, frequently touching the water and searching for the perfect stream.

Scott stood, confused as to what was up with Stiles.   

Had it been the talk about his shifted half?  Stiles had been pretty happy about his new form after seeing it, but maybe he was still cautious of it?  A lot of humans, even the supernatural ones, didn't like Demons, or how they looked.  There was still a lot of bad stigmas from darker days, when humans and the supernatural didn't get along.   

Scott moved forward, standing behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around his friend, holding him tightly.  He closed his eyes.  "Stiles...  You're amazing too, you know?" he said, feeling himself tremble.   He didn't know what he'd done to make Stiles upset, but...  No.  That wasn’t going to happen.  He wasn’t going to get mind blowing good sex from Stiles, this great bonding moment, and then ruin it all with self-esteem issues.

Standing back up, Stiles felt back into Scott's grasp.  Except...  It had the opposite effect of what Scott had wanted.  The sadness in Stiles only amplified, as a low hiccup and tears began streaming out of him.

"You're beautiful, Stiles.  That tail?  Those horns?  The wings?  All of it, it's...  It's perfect.  This form, too.  You're...  You're beautiful no matter what form you take.  So...  So if you're worried about what you look like, don't.  Because...  They're all great," Scott said, nestling his head gently into Stiles' neck.

The song track changed overhead.  Edwin McCain sang an acoustic version of "I'll Be".  

“Not only that, but you’re…  You’re just amazing!  You’re so smart, you were salutatorian, you’ve got all kinds of scholarships, and…  Fucking hell, you’ve got a huge heart.  You’re beautiful, inside and out,” Scott said, with a beaming smile.  “Compared to you?  I suck, massively.  Whoever you get as a lover?  They’re getting…  They’re getting one hell of a deal,” he said, laughing.  “Seriously, look at me?  I’m a terrifying wolf man that scares children.  At least you’ve got the sex appeal!” he answered.

"S...  Stop it," Stiles said, turning around and staring right into Scott's eyes.  Stiles' face let tears stream down his face, but refused to let out a sob.  "Stop..  Stop doing that!" he exclaimed, grabbing Scott's wrist.  He pulled Scott into the shower, and they both became soaked in the hot water.  Stiles leaned on Scott, shaking his head.  "Just...  Just take what you need to get off, okay?  Just...  Just use me, and...  then you can...  you..." he said, stammering over each and every word.

"Whoa!  Whoa, Stiles?" Scott said, as the water poured over him, letting his hair wash down over his forehead and bangs.  Stiles' glamoured pale body went rosy red under the heat of the water, while his hair connected to Scott's soaked chest.

Shaking his head, Stiles put his arms around Scott, holding his friend tightly.  "Just...  Just do it...  Do what you want Scott, please just…  Just don’t…  Don’t say that stuff, please!" he said, hiccuping from the grief.

Scott put both his hands on Stiles' face, forcing his face to look up, in Scott's eyes.  "Stiles?  What are you talking about?  "Take what I need?"  I...  I thought this was all about feeding you?  Dude, what's wrong?!" he asked.

Biting the bottom of his lip, Stiles shook.  "I...  I fucked it all up...  Scott, I'm sorry, I...  I shouldn't have said anything.  I...  Dammit," he said, practically falling to his knees if Scott hadn't caught him.

"Fucked it up?  Stiles, what...  Dude, we went from talking about our shifts to this?  What happened?  I missed a memo, or something," Scott said, moving so he shielded Stiles from the showerhead.

The track changed overhead once more.  "Let Her Go" from Passenger came to life, in a softer, sad tune.

Stiles sobbed, touching Scott's chest gently.  "I...  I just...  You...  You always say how ugly your shift is, you always let people laugh at you, always let people make fun of you for it, Scott, and...  It's not!  It's not ugly, okay?!  Nothing about you is ugly!  You're like...  You're the best person in the world, ALL of you, okay?!" he yelled, practically screaming it in rage.

Taken aback, Scott barely realized a tear had fallen down his face.  Because the grief, the sadness in Stiles?  It'd shifted into something warmer, something sweeter to the nose.  A smell he'd always tried to suppress.

Still watching Scott, Stiles gulped.  "I...  I'm a Demon, Scott.  I'm a Sex Demon.  I know that people think we're evil, and always trying to ruin all the good in the world, and...  And maybe sometimes I am a little morally questionable, but...  Dammit, when I'm around you, I don't even think like that.  Because you're just...  You're so bright, I sometimes can't even look at you without squinting.  You..  You make this world beautiful," he said, practically shaking.  "So...  When you talk about yourself as "ugly", or...  Shit like that, I just...  I can't take it, because..." he said, shaking  his head.

Scott's claws grew to full-length, and he moved his hands to Stiles' shoulders, bracing himself.  His eyes burned a crimson red, finding it hard to catch his breath.

"I...  Fell in love with that face, Scott.  I fell in love with everything about you, and it made me love the world, and myself," Stiles said, laughing through the tears that kept falling down his face, and swirling down the drain alongside Scott's.  "Funny, huh?  That a demon could fall in love with something besides a demon.  But...  I get it, Scott.  I get that..  That I'm just...  Just a body to be used.  I accepted that a long time ago.  Nobody could love someone like me but my own kind, and the only way I could ever have you is like this...  Sex, and feeding.  That's all I'm good fo-"

A piercing roar silenced Stiles, and sent a shiver down his spine.  

He lost grip on his glamour, as his pale figure melted away, revealing his golden, fully formed demon-half.  Stiles' wings unfurled on instinct, wrapping around him and Scott.

"Don't you ever..." Scott roared, shifted into a murderous rage-face.  One that was crying just as hard as Stiles, completely destroying the fear-factor out of the world.  "Don't you EVER say you're just a body to be used!  Don't EVER think that!  You're NOT!" he bellowed, practically merging their bodies together in a bear-hug, while Stiles' wings did much of the same.  "You were THERE for me, Stiles!  All your life, you were there!  When dad left mom you were THERE, when I started shifting and all the kids made fun of me for being a "dog" you were THERE, and you were THERE when I didn't make the lacrosse team freshman year, and you were THERE to help me work out and be the man I am today!  You got me through all the shit in my life!" he screamed, before shaking violently.

"S...  Scotty?" Stiles muttered, grabbing onto Scott's back for dear life.    His eyes were weak, hopeful, and dilating wildly.

"You think I'm bright?  If I'm bright , you're blinding.  Some days, I can't even be around you, because I always worried...  Worried that I'd say it...  That'd I'd say..." Scott said, pausing as he gripped tightly onto Stiles' wings.

"Follow you Down", by Gin Blossoms began playing in the room, flashing both Scott and Stiles back into the 90's, jamming out in the living room to MTV.  Their slumber parties, where they shared a bed because "sleeping on the couch" sucked.  Staying up late, playing Pokemon under the covers, and trading all night long.  Sneaking cookies and coke from the fridge at 3 in the morning, and watching movies they probably shouldn't have watched that young.  Then finally, that awkward, messy kiss that Stiles gave Scott, when the youth was sleeping.  

"I love you, Stiles," Scott said, finally saying the words he'd held back for years.

They both paused under the steady stream of water, staring at each other.  Slowly, the tears was replaced by laughter.  A slow chuckle from Stiles, a snort from Scott, and finally roaring, unbridled laughter on both parties.  They weakened their hugs, while Stiles tucked his wings away, but neither about to let go of each other.

Sloppily, they kissed in the shower, in between laughs, and in between tears.

“All this time…  Fuck…  Fucking…  Jesus,” Scott mumbled, touching, scenting, and marking up Stiles as best he could, as quickly as he could.  

"Scotty...  How..  How long have you loved me?" Stiles asked, making an answer hard while keeping his lips firmly planted on Scott, admiring Scott's massive tongue.  

Just as into to exploring Stiles' body, Scott grabbed Stiles' ass, squeezing the soft flesh, and rubbing it in between his fingers.

"Fifth grade...  Remember when we went to the Spring Dance together because nobody wanted to go with the "dorks"?  Dude, best night ever, remember?  We ditched the dance and had a party at your house, with video games and your mom's cooking?  I remembered thinking that if I ever had to get married, I'd want to marry you, because you were the best thing ever," Scott said, lapping at Stiles' neck, and gently scraping his fangs over where he'd probably be claiming Stiles in the next couple of years.  Or hell, later that night, if Stiles was onboard for that.  "What about you?" he asked.

Giggling at Scott's playful licks, Stiles tried to refocus his efforts on Scott's dick.  He slowly played with the tip, gently tugging at Scott's foreskin with his nimble fingertips.  

"When my puppy died in middle school, I...  I never thought I'd stop crying.  Mom even let me stay home from school, and you...  You came over after school, and you stayed all weekend with me.  You just let me be a crybaby, and we didn't leave my room all weekend.  Then...  When I had to go back to school, and I cried again, you stood up for me when people laughed.  You said...  Said I was crying because of how ugly their face was.  I think we both got detention for that, but I didn't care," Stiles said, cooing.  Scott had started to play with his tail, and was touching the sensitive spot, right where it came out of his coccyx.

Scott smiled at the fond memory, planting a kiss on Stiles' lips, as they both took deep, heated breaths.

Vertical Horizon's "Everything you Want" played on Stiles' phone.  

"After this...  I want to take you on a date.  No!" Scott said, shaking his head.  "First, I'm introducing you to the pack again, as my mate.  THEN we go on a date.  Then we go to the movies, and go home after that and play video games until 4 AM," he said, beaming brightly.

Stiles flushed.  "Mate?  Seriously?  You're okay with having a Demon as a mate?  That's not exactly...  I mean, I know our friends won't care, but the other packs are going to look at you weird," he said.

Scott rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss on Stiles' forehead, nose, and finally on his lips again.  "Don't care.  Mine.  All mine," he said, rubbing his cheek against Stiles' face, neck, and chest.  Rather pointless, with the water going to wash it off, but...  Hell, the point was made.

Smiling, Stiles quit playing with Scott's dick, instead, going to grab a handful of that magnificent, puffy muscled ass.  Because he COULD now.

"What about kids?  I mean, it's a 50/50 chance that they'll be a werewolf pup, and a 50/50 chance you'll get an infant incubi or succubi.  I can't control that part.  You okay with demon kids?  I mean demon-er kids," Stiles admitted.

Scott shot his head up at the mere mention of "pup".  Having always been more on the guy preferential section of bisexual, he'd always assumed it wasn't in the cards, and...  "Kids?!  I...  You?  How?!" he asked, signaling awkwardly to Stiles' very prominent (and very hard) cock.

Laughing, Stiles shook his head, but quickly kissed his dorky friend.  Correct, his dorky boyfriend.  "Dude, I'm a Sex Demon.  I can do anything and everything involving sex, sexual organs, etcetera.  So growing a uterus and vagina?  Not a big deal, I can handle having a female biology for 9 months so we can have kids.  Just a fair warning...  We're like super-fertile, and you're super-fertile, and you'll probably end up having like 120 kids our first time around," he exaggerated.

"Oh dude...  This is just...  Fucking..." Scott said, unable to get a full sentence out for all the kissing he kept providing Stiles.

They both began to ignore the music in the background, as blood rushed all around their bodies, getting them both very in the mood, very quickly.

Stiles sucked in a breath, breaking up the kissing for a moment or two.  "Fuck me, Scott.  Fuck me hard, and cum.  I've got a boyfriend now, I can eat whenever I want.  Cum your fucking brains out, just...  Just fuck me!" he demanded.

Grinning wolfishly, Scott picked up Stiles with ease, letting the demon wrap his legs around Scott's midsection, their faces planting kisses on one and other.  Pinning Stiles against the wall, Scott held up his mate's body with ease, and slowly began to tease several fingers into Stiles' opening.  Which was already sopping wet, with an all too familiar honey-like substance.  He brought it up to his nose, and smelled the peachy-filled flavor.

"Sex Demon, Scotty!  Don't need all that much prep!" Stiles said, a little impatiently, while he sucked a massive purple hickey into Scott's neck, already nibbling on the opposite side, with his tiny fangs.

Scott purred, lining up his dick with Stiles' entrance.  "I'm eating you out later.  Gonna torture you worse than the slime," he said, growling as he thrust into Stiles' opening.  His dick had zero resistance,entering the burning-hot cavern.

Stiles screamed in pleasure, sinking his fangs into Scott's neck, and lapping at the thin trails of blood the followed.

Roaring in equal pleasure, Scott rammed his dick in and out of Stiles, yet always making sure to rub slowly on the spot that kept forcing high-pitched moans out of Stiles' mouth.

"M...  More!" Stiles begged, as his long nails dug into Scott, leaving scratch marks up and down Scott's back.

Growling playfully, Scott complied, and picked up the pace.  He went down to the hilt inside Stiles, pulled out all the way, and went back in back to the hilt, repeating it in an endless cycle.  Full, and empty, full, and empty.

"AH!  Ah!" Stiles screeched, bucking his hips forward when empty, never wanting the fullness to end him.

A combination of the hot water and their combined body heat generated steam, billowing off their bodies in droves.  At the base of Scott's dick, a large gland filled up, which pressed against Stiles' rim with each ramming.

"You want it, Stiles?   You want my knot?" Scott said, licking his chops and feeling a wild rush of energy throughout his body.  "Wanna give it to you...  Wanna make you full, babe.  Nice and full of me, full of my scent, and MINE," he said, as his eyes burned brightly in tandem with Stiles'.

Just as lost as Scott was, Stiles pushed off the wall, forcing Scott to hold his entire weight in the shower.  "Do it Scotty... Do it!  Fucking take me!  Knot me!" he begged, as he put all his bodyweight town, impaling himself on Scott's dick, and then forcing himself down on the knot itself.

Howling, Scott only thrust up once before he felt himself spilling a day's worth of pent up sexual (orgasmless) frustration into Stiles.  His howl is drowned out by Stiles covering his mouth in a kiss, while Stiles' own dick spurts out a heavy white cream over Scott's chest, with Stiles bucking up through his own orgasm, using Scott's body as friction.

They stood in the water, as the cum washed off Scott's chest, and they lost track of time, lost in a passionate, deep kiss.  It was only when the water turned into a freezing chill that Scott finally carried Stiles out of the shower, and took them both into their bed for a wet, cold, but incredibly satisfying round two.

 

+++++

 

Words failed Scott.  

After the scene in the shower, he and Stiles fucked like rabbits.  Hell, the fucking metaphorical rabbits could probably learn something from them.  On the bed, over the table, in reverse cowgirl, in the shower (again), on the warm tiled floor in the bathroom, in the windowsill, one with Stiles on all fours getting ate out for an hour, and one particularly exciting doggystyle fuck that had Scott cumming in twenty seconds.  

A visceral amount of Incubus Honey made it so he and Stiles lasted practically all Saturday in sexual positions, until Scott's dick literally began to chafe, practically no cum came out anymore when Scott DID orgasm, and a low hunger began to grow in his stomach, when the honey quit providing the same level of nourishment.

Panting on the bed, Scott and Stiles laid side-by side, their faces mere inches away from each other.  Even the Sex Demon had been minorly fatigued, just as breathless and wordless as Scott was.

Yet, they still shared a sweet, chaste kiss, as Scott reached over and gently touched Stiles' face.  

"That...  That was..." Scott said, finding air hard to accumulate.

"Best.  Day.  Ever," Stiles said, finishing for Scott.  

They both chuckled, pulling into each other's arms and linking together.  Stiles rested his head in Scott's chest, while Scott laid on Stiles' head.

“Got my buddy for a boyfriend, a full stomach, and amazing sex.  I just…  If I start crying, it’s the onions that are mysteriously being chopped, okay?” Stiles said.

Smiling, Scott nodded, pressing gentle kisses into Stiles’ hair and horns.  “Never thought it’d happen.  I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I…  I always wanted this, Stiles.  And I…  Goddamnit, the onions,” he said, sniffing back tears.

With a low hum, Stiles cuddled closer into Scott, sniffing him.  “God you smell like sex.  Not even subtle about it.  You need a shower, you gross little puppy,” he said, smirking.  

"A sex demon and a werewolf who found his mate.  I can't even think of a more sexually deadly combination," Scott said, gently rubbing Stiles' back.

A soft smile covered Stiles' face.  "Mate...  I love that word, Scotty.  Say it more," he said, closing his eyes while he buried himself in the musky scent Scott emanated.

Purring, Scott kissed Stiles' forehead.  "You're my mate, and I'm gonna love you till the day I die.  You're my mate, and after college, we're gonna get married and have a million kids, or at least as many as we can afford," he said, choking up as the words left his mouth.  

Stiles drew small circles in Scott's chest, humming happily.  "I'll probably inherit my mother's sex shop, and between that and selling my honey and slime, we probably could afford a million kids.  That, and your very own veterinary clinic at the house we can buy together.  Because like hell am I going to let you farther than a mile out of my sight," he said, playfully.

"Can we have puppies and kitties?  As many as I want?" Scott asked, shooting Stiles a longing glance.

"Not as many as you want, because we'd have a 101 Dalmatians bullshit happen in a week," Stiles said, cuddling up in Scott's warmth, as they both closed their eyes, and rested against the pillow.  

Scott hummed quietly.  "What about the pack?  Our friends and family?" he asked.

"Well, duh.  Of course they'll be with us too, we all promised!  BEsides, we'll need babysitters when the two of us want to come back here, and relive the best day of our lives," Stiles answered, beaming from ear to ear.

"Soundproofing rooms.  We'll need to add that.  Isaac's a screamer," Scott said.

"So are you, Sir Howls a Lot," Stiles fired back.

"I have a lot to howl about.  Like my perfect mate, in all his perfect glory," Scott said, as he pulled the covers over each of them, wrapping them up in a cocoon of blankets.

Stiles glanced up, tucking himself in with Scott, and staring at his perfect eyes.  "Even when I eat your orgams, and you get all pissy?" he asked, with pouty lips.

To which, Scott nodded.  "Yes, Stiles.  Even when you eat my orgasms and I get all pissy," he said.

“Speaking of which…” Stiles said, with a playful grin.

“No.  My dick needs at least twelve hours,” Scott answered, nipping at Stiles’ ear.

“HEY!  I’m kidding!” Stiles squeaked, before they both slowly laughed.

They both shared one final kiss, before both falling asleep to the sounds of their gentle, contented heartbeats.

+++++


End file.
